When consumers launder fabrics, they desire excellence in cleaning, but also seek superior fabric care or garment care. Such care can be exemplified by one or more of: superior garment appearance; excellent tactile characteristics, such as fabric feel; fabric softness; reduction, removal or prevention of creases or wrinkles in garments; superior ease of ironing; garment shape retention and/or shape recovery; and fabric elasticity.
In home laundering, there exist unique and significant challenges for securing fabric care, especially when compared to industrial textile finishing.
In spite of the advances in the art, there remains a need for improved fabric care, especially in home laundering. In particular, there remain important unsolved problems with respect to selecting cationic silicones and other adjuncts so that the combination provides uncompromised levels of fabric care. When the composition is a laundry detergent, it remains particularly difficult to combine detergent adjuncts and selected cationic silicones in such a way as to secure superior fabric care at the same time as outstanding cleaning and formulation stability or flexibility.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention include to solve the hereinabove mentioned technical problems and to provide systems, compositions and methods having specifically selected cationic silicones and other adjuncts that secure superior fabric care.